


A Man after Midnight

by misura



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Bucky gets home late and finds Steve already in bed and asleep.





	A Man after Midnight

Late night - no need to risk waking the neighbors, Bucky judged. He knew where to find the key to let himself in, and which lights could be turned on without making it visible from outside that there was someone up and about and in the process of scattering his clothes all over Steve's nice, neat floor.

(It'd give Steve something to grouch about tomorrow morning, and Bucky an excellent excuse to stay a little longer, first to pick up all his clothes and then to make it up to Steve.)

Steve was in bed already, of course. Safe and sound and asleep.

Didn't even wake up when Bucky joined him, which went to show why Steve working three jobs hadn't been a good idea. Even if Steve'd been a strong and healthy guy, it would have been a lot.

_"I need the money,"_ Steve had said. 

_"Take mine,"_ Bucky'd offered promptly, already knowing it was hopeless, because Steve was hopeless. _"I live here half the time, too, don't I? Only fair I pay half the rent."_

_"You only come here to sleep,"_ Steve had replied, and Bucky'd bitten his tongue on the very logical and reasonable response of _"These days, so do you"_.

"Bucky?" Steve mumbled, not even waiting for a confirmation before snuggling up to him.

Granted, Bucky had no intention of complaining. He quite liked getting snuggled up to by Steve as a way of Steve saying 'welcome home'. "Good to be home."

"Bucky!"

Oops. Should have kept his big mouth shut after all.

"What are you _doing_?" Steve whispered. "What if I'd thought you were some kind of burglar?"

_"What've you got that any burglar'd want to steal?"_ Bucky didn't ask.

"You're the one who couldn't wait to get your hands on me," he said instead.

"I was dreaming about you." Steve sounded grumpy, but not half as embarrassed as Bucky would have sounded admitting something as sappy as that.

"Well, I'm here right now, all real and all yours. Why not pick up where you left off?"

"You could have knocked," Steve said.

"Maybe I did. Maybe you didn't hear me. Maybe we could talk about this in the morning."

"You always say that. And then somehow, we never do."

Bucky smirked, secure in the knowledge that it was too dark for Steve to see. "Not my fault if I manage to distract you with my wiles."

"Stop smirking," Steve said. "And what wiles? You have no wiles."

"Charms?" Bucky tried a kiss. "Stunning good looks?" And another one. "Poetic soul?"

"You write terrible poetry."

"I was twelve. Everyone writes terrible poetry when they're twelve. _You_ wrote terrible poetry when you were twelve. You only were too shy to let me read it."

Steve groaned. "I wasn't shy. I was smart enough to have figured out that I had a crush on my best friend. _He_ wrote terrible poetry about girls. _I_ wrote terrible poetry about him."

"Oh." Bucky decided to ignore the implication that he'd been an idiot at the age of twelve. It was a long time ago. Maybe he'd go and look for those poems tomorrow, when Steve'd left for job #1.

Probably he wouldn't, this being Steve's house and all.

Steve sighed. "I guess I shouldn't complain about getting what I wanted."

"Nope," Bucky said, resuming his plan to kiss Steve into submission. "You got what you deserved. Live with it, Rogers. I'm not going anywhere."

"I think you forgot 'annoying smugness' on your list."

"You love me and you know it."

"You _definitely_ forgot 'annoying smugness' on your list. Also - " Steve moaned.

Bucky grinned and kissed him some more.


End file.
